What I Need
by Fade131
Summary: ZabuzaHaku One-shot, cuz there aren't enough. Haku makes a friend at a village they pass through, spurring an important discussion. AU


What I Need by Fade131

Fade: grins Hello!

Haku: ...why am I here again?

Fade: You're my Naruto muse.

Haku: ...?

Fade: sigh I have a YGO muse, but he wouldn't be very much help, now, would he? No. No he would not.

Haku: Why _me_?

Fade: frowns Why not you?

Haku: glares Because I'm _dead_.

Fade: Ack! Blasphemy!! That never happened! If it had, how would you be here?

Zabuza: appears randomly I hate to say it, but she has a point.

Haku:

Zabuza: Why's he so happy?

Fade: whacks head on desk Why must you be so thickheaded?!?!?

Zabuza: still lost ...?

Fade: Anyways...this is AU and a little OOC, Zabuza/Haku, they are _not dead_. They never were. And there is also my OC, Kuwa (his name means 'hoe'), but he is of no real consequence. You'll see. Read & Review!!

Normal POV

Haku walked two steps behind his master. The older man was apparently paying no attention to his student, but the boy knew better than to think he was being ignored. He let himself drop back a few more steps, watching Zabuza to make sure he didn't seem suspicious. Zabuza glanced back at him.

Haku frowned at his master's back, then sighed softly, pulling on the cord around his neck. The pendant attached to it slid out of the collar of his turtleneck. He stared at the heart-shaped amber stone for a moment before yanking it off and shoving it in his pocket. _Not something a shinobi would wear..._

_The day before..._

Haku smiled to himself. Everyone he passed who happened to glance at him did a double take and hurried on. The boy started to giggle. His master grabbed his arm and pulled him forward so they were walking side by side. Haku just straightened his kimono and continued to giggle.

"Must you do this every time?" Zabuza hissed through his bandages.

"Do what, sir?" Haku asked, blinking innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about, Haku."

"You must admit, Zabuza-san, it is _funny_..." he trailed off, giggling again.

The older man grinned, though his student couldn't see it. The boy swung the basket he was carrying, looking around half-heartedly until he spotted the town's market.

"I'll meet you..."

"I know, Haku."

He bit his lip at being put off so abruptly, then hurried away, not looking back. It was none of his business what Zabuza was doing, anyway. He bought what supplies they needed as quickly as he could and proceeded to wander the streets, humming softly to himself. It was rare that they came across a small town such as this and he wanted to enjoy it.

He came across a small stream at the end of a row of trade shops and knelt beside it, smiling softly as he watched the way the sunlight played on the rippling water. A shadow fell over him and he was reminded forcibly of his first meeting with Zabuza, but the memory was banished when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned and looked up into the smiling face of another boy, approximately his own age.

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing out all alone?"

Haku's smile returned, replacing his startled look. The other boy helped him up, blushing and pushing his short, light brown hair out of his blue eyes with his other hand.

"May I ask for your name?"

"You're really polite. We don't get many people like you here. Anyway, I'm Mizashi Kuwa. You?"

"My name is Haku."

"You probably get this all the time, but I have to say it. You're just...beautiful."

Haku blushed lightly. "Thank you, Mizashi-kun."

"Aw, don't call me that. You can call me Kuwa. That is, if I can call you Haku."

"That is my name, Kuwa."

"Nothing else?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Don't you have parents?"

"I'd rather not talk about that...but I'd love it if you showed me around!" He smiled brilliantly and the other boy went pink again.

"There ain't much to see..." He said as they started to walk back up the street. "These are the shops that the tradesmen run, you know, the blacksmith and stuff. Next street over is the market where all the farmers sell their wares, and I see you've already been there. The other streets are people's houses and a couple little junk shops. Every street out of town leads to farm country."

"What do your parents do?"

"My da's the silversmith, over there. My ma makes jewelry with the scraps and any stones she finds. When she's not looking after my sister or helping in the market or...my life must seem pretty boring to you, traveling around like you are..."

"Oh, no...I'd rather like to live a normal life, in a little town like this...I think it would be wonderful..." He sighed, his smile fading a little. Kuwa noticed, nerves making him speak for lack of a better way to cheer his new friend.

"Couldn't you stay awhile?"

"No. Not that I don't want to, but...I just couldn't...it doesn't matter. You said you had a sister?"

"Yeah. Her name's Yui. She'll be four in a couple months, so she's still a major pain."

"You don't like having a little sister?"

"Well...it's not that I don't like it...I just...I get what you're saying. I'd rather have her than be an only child. But sometimes...I dunno...when are you leaving?"

"Later today. Why?"

"I'll hate to see you go...I don't want you to forget me. I just got the best idea! Come on!"

He grabbed Haku's hand and started to run back in the direction of the stream. Haku laughed and let himself be led along. Zabuza, watching from behind a nearby building, followed, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Kuwa led the other boy into his father's shop and had him close his eyes, saying he had a surprise for him. Haku did as he was told, oblivious to the dark eyes tracking his moves wrathfully from the window.

"Kuwa?"

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Haku blinked in shock, a smile starting on his face. Kuwa held out the pendant for him to take.

"Oh, Kuwa...thank you...it's beautiful..."

"No," Kuwa said taking it back and clasping it around Haku's neck. "It's only reflecting the beauty of the one wearing it."

That remark really made Haku blush. He glanced outside and his eyes widened.

"I didn't realize...Kuwa, I really should go."

"I'm glad I got to meet you. If you ever come back...I'll be here, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you so much." He turned to go.

"Wait!"

Haku spun back, inquisitive. Kuwa gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye."

He giggled. "Goodbye, Kuwa." He said softly, and rushed out.

Zabuza was waiting for him right where he said he'd be, glowering. He reached out and snatched the pendant, making Haku step closer.

"What's this?" Though he knew full well.

"It's just something a friend gave me. Why?"

"A friend? Apparently, I look stupid, but believe me I'm not. Your 'friend' spent that entire conversation making eyes at you, in case you didn't notice."

"Zabuza-san, according to you, you had better things to do than watch me buy supplies. So, I'm confused, why were you spending your time doing just that?"

Zabuza turned and started to walk away. Haku's mouth dropped open a little as he watched his master walk away.

"Come, boy!"

_End flashback..._

Damn him! Giving me the silent treatment since yesterday...I'm the one who should be angry, don't I get any privacy? Oh, who am I kidding...I just want him to pay attention to me...spoiled brat... Haku sighed again and dropped back further, wishing he could just disappear. Zabuza finally stopped and they set up camp, making a small fire to burn off some of the nightly chill. The boy silently made them both dinner, sitting close to the fire to eat his. He wasn't sure why he felt so cold. Finally, Haku was so aggravated he had to break the silence.

"Zabuza-san?"

His master grunted, not looking up from the fire.

"I...I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't question you...but I just can't see why you would follow me...please..." He trailed off. The silence stretched out and the boy could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he would not permit them to fall. Not with his master so close by.

"What do you want from me, Haku?"

"What...do I...?"

"You know what I want from you, what is it you want? You've never said a word about what you need, and frankly it worries me. You told that boy..."

"Zabuza-san, stop. I don't understand...I'm your tool, your weapon...why does it matter?"

"Why does it...Haku, you may have accepted this role up until now, but someday you'll figure out that there's more to life than following blindly at someone else's heels. I need to know if, when that day comes, you'll...see some reason to stay."

"I have no reason not to. Zabuza-san..." The student moved to sit in front of his master, taking the older man's hands in his own. "What I want, more than anything...is for you to be happy. What I need is inconsequential, considering, but...I'll humor you. I need to be useful. I need to be wanted, needed...I don't want to be superfluous, useless, or looked down on. That's what I was until you found me, and I don't ever want to feel that way again."

"That boy looked like he wanted you."

Haku's cheeks turned bright red at the suggestion.

"Hai, Zabuza-san...I'm sure he did..."

"How can you be so naïve?"

The boy smiled, blush fading.

"Because...my heart...already belongs to someone else...and I couldn't take it from them...even if I wanted to..."

"I think I asked you another question?"

"Oh, about me living in the real world some day?"

Zabuza chuckled and the boy's eyes lit up at the sound.

"I have plenty of little reasons to stay with you, Zabuza-san...and one big reason."

"What's one reason?"

"You make me feel wanted."

"...and what's your 'big reason'"

"Ah...it doesn't matter..."

"What did I tell you about that? Of course it matters."

Haku bit his lip, his heart racing, trying to form the words, but he simply couldn't say it. Suddenly, he realized something.

"You never answered my question."

Zabuza was a bit taken back, to say the least.

"What question?"

"Why were you watching me?"

"I was just keeping an eye on you. I can't help but worry sometimes, you know."

"You? Worried? About me?"

"You've changed the subject."

"Why would you be worried about me? You should be worried about whoever's stupid enough to pick a fight with me! Kuwa is absolutely harmless! Why would you be worried?"

"Haku..."

"Hn?"

"You talk to much."

He pulled his bandages down and, without warning, closed the gap between them and kissed Haku. The boy melted in his arms, kissing back hesitantly, hands gripping his shoulders. Haku gasped as Zabuza's tongue tickled his lips, powerless against the flow of emotions washing through him – he was so happy! They finally parted and the student rested his head on his master's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Zabuza-san..."

"...Haku?"

He looked up and met the older man's eyes, still blushing, tears brimming in his own eyes.

"You wanted to know...my reason for staying with you..."

"Haku-"

Unable to control himself, he flung his arms around Zabuza, pressing their cheeks together, speaking in his master's ear. "I love you, Zabuza-san...I love you so much...you are all I need...all I've ever needed..."

Strong arms encircled his thin waist, pulling him even closer, but Zabuza said nothing. Haku moved back a little, to meet his eyes again, letting his tears fall, slipping down his long lashes to drop in his lap.

"You're...you're the one...who asked..."

He tried to pull away, had to get away from that stare and those arms even though his whole being cried out for him to stay. Zabuza held on to him though, and he only fought for a second before crumpling, defeated, into the other's arms. Haku ignored the fingers that ran through his hair as best as he could, but it was comforting, and soon his tears had stopped.

"I don't want to hurt you, Haku...you know the risks our lives entail, and if I-"

"If you die, you'll leave me all alone one way or another, whether you love me or not." The boy glared up at him through his hair. "And whether you love me or not, I'll die by your side. Your only real choice in this matter is whether...you love me...or not..."

Zabuza stared silently down at his student, visibly trying to gather his thoughts, the most prevalent one being, how did he grow up so fast?

"I don't know about you dying by my side, but- " He put a finger to Haku's lips, stopping the angry retort he could see forming behind his large brown eyes, "I can tell you...that I love you, too..."

Haku laughed, his eyes reflecting sheer delight, and hugged the man tightly. Zabuza held him just as close, smiling when he heard Haku whisper in his ear.

"This, above all else, is what I need."

Fade:

Haku:

Zabuza: ...?

Fade: Please Review! See the little blue button that says go? That button is your friend. You want to press the button!!!! Press the button!!!

Haku: Calm down!!

(Fade: I see you reading this Nefyr-chan! Don't you have better stuff to read?!?! Hiyo to Nefyr and Griff! {poo-face silver-chan :P})


End file.
